Leatherface
Leatherface, known for his appearances in the cult-classic Texas Chainsaw Massacre horror film series, is a playable guest character in Mortal Kombat X. About Leatherface Leatherface is the primary antagonist of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre horror film series. Leatherface's name originates from his use of human masks made from victims who were either killed by him, or his family, the Sawyers. Leatherface, like his family, is a cannibal. He is generally the one to kidnap and kill any passers by whilst his brother Drayton processes the victims' flesh to be made into barbecue or chili. Aside from grunts and screams, Leatherface never speaks in his appearances. While never elaborated on, it's implied that this is due to the abuse from his family and possible mental issues developed after his birth, soon developed into muteness. While Leatherface is considered to be the primary antagonist of the series and the force who drives the story, Leatherface's family serve as the catalyst to the story of the films as he obediently follows whatever orders they give to him. Appearance Leatherface's appearance takes visual inspiration from the Texas Chainsaw Massacre series, with his attire being dependant on the variation being used at the time. For example in his Killer character variation, Leatherface wears a plaid shirt with a dark blue tie and an apron being worn on top of the shirt. Leatherface's mask is pale in color and only his mouth can be seen underneath the mask. In Leatherface's Pretty Lady character variation, Leatherface wears a blue suit with minor splashes of blood on the suit. Leatherface's mask is coated in lip stick, blush and eye shadow with his eyes and mouth being visible underneath the mask. In Leatherface's Butcher character variation, this borrows heavily from his appearance from the 2003 remake of Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Leatherface wears a red shirt with blood visible on the shoulders with a dark blue tie and a butchers apron being worn on top of the shirt. Leatherface's mask looks visibly rotten with tears all over the mask, Leatherface's eyes and mouth can be seen underneath the mask. Biography *'Mortal Kombat X:' The Sawyer clan of Newt, Texas was unusual for sure. And they weren't always the nicest. So it came as no surprise when Leatherface's brothers told him he couldn't come home again until he brought back the best chili meat he could find. But how would Leatherface know it was the best unless he tried everything? He took his chainsaw and his favorite "masks" and headed off. Leatherface ended up in a lot of strange places. Not long ago he walked through a glowing, spinning purple doorway and found himself in a crazy city called "Zonkera" or something. There was now plenty of strange meat to try. So far, Kytinn was his favorite. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Though Leatherface possesses no superhuman powers or abilities, he does seem to have incredible strength, being able to swing around a heavy chainsaw almost effortlessly. He is also quite tolerant to pain and skilled in also using a hammer and butchering foes. Signature moves * Psycho Kutter: 'Leatherface grabs his chainsaw and swings it overhead into the opponent's shoulder, then removes it. ''(MKX) ** The enhanced version is called 'Psycho Slasher, '''which shows Leatherface impaling the chainsaw into the opponent's chest after removing it from their shoulder. * '''Spinning Saw: '''Using his chainsaw, Leatherface spins around maniacally, hitting the opponent. ''(MKX) ** The enhanced version is called 'Spin-Sanity, '''which has Leatherface using the chainsaw to uppercut his opponent into the air at the end of the move, giving time for the player to extend their combo. * '''High Saw: '''Leatherface uses his chainsaw to attack his opponent in the air, cutting them in the chest area. ''(MKX) ** The enhanced version is called '''High Grinder, which deals more damage and can be performed faster. * Chain Sparks: 'Leatherface stakes his chainsaw into the ground, creating sparks that blind the opponent. This can be used to extend combos. ''(MKX) ** The enhanced version is called 'Ground Sparks, '''which gives the Player the opportunity to cancel the attack or make Leatherface move forward. * '''Low Saw: '''Leatherface attacks his opponent by striking them in the legs with his chainsaw. ''(MKX) ** The enhanced version is called '''Low Grinder, '''which causes more damage and the opponent to be knocked down. * '''Berserker Stance: '''Leatherface grabs his chainsaw and revs it up in a ready position. The player is now able to do '''Running Frenzy, Psycho Rush, and No Escape. (MKX - Killer Variation) ** Running Frenzy: 'Leatherface runs at his opponent with his chainsaw over his head. He then plants the chainsaw into his opponent's shoulder, and drives it down deeper into the hip area. This attack is unblockable and can also be canceled before it hits. The enhanced version has Leatherface impaling it even deeper into the opponent's stomach, causing more damage. ** '''Psycho Rush: '''Leatherface runs at his opponent, his chainsaw ready to stake his opponent. After impaling his opponent, he lifts them up, chainsaw sill functioning, then removes the chainsaw. The enhanced version has Leatherface impaling them one last time before removing it. The enhanced version has a pop-up, allowing players to extend their combo. ** '''No Escape: '''Using his chainsaw, Leatherface spins his arms in a helicopter-esque fashion forwards towards his opponent. The enhanced version has Leatherface cut downwards his opponent's head, then impale them. * '''Gut Slice: '''Leatherface uses his chainsaw to cut his opponent in the gut vertically. ''(MKX - Butcher Variation) ** The enhanced version is called 'Gut Gash, '''and has Leatherface cutting the opponent deeper, causing more damage. * '''Mallet Strike: '''In a similar fashion to Predator's '''Yautja Strike, '''Leatherface leaps onto his opponent with his mallet, striking their head. ''(MKX - Butcher Variation) ** The enhanced version is called '''Mallet Slam, which has causes more damage and the opponent to Pop-up, allowing players to extend their combo. * Skull Smash: 'Leatherface uses his mallet to strike his opponent's head, causing them to stumble backwards. This can be used to restand your opponent. ''(MKX - Butcher Variation) ** The enhanced version is called '''Skull Fracture, which has Leatherface hitting his opponent's head an additional time, knocking them down. * Blood Bath: 'Leatherface impales his opponent with his chainsaw, then starts it up, causing damage to the opponent. ''(MKX - Butcher Variation) ** The enhanced version is called '''Slaughter House, in which Leatherface pulls his opponent deeper into the chainsaw, before finally kicking them away. * Saw Toss: 'Leatherface throws his chainsaw vertically towards his opponent. He can use it in the air, throw it upwards, or throw it down. ''(MKX - Pretty Lady Variation) ** The enhanced versions are called '''Saw Throw, '''which has Leatherface throwing his chainsaw overhead instead of vertical, which causes more damage. Other Moves * '''Throw: Leatherface drives his chainsaw into the opponent's chest before yanking it out and swinging it at their neck. (MKX) X-Ray Move * Blood 'n' Guts: 'Leatherface hits the opponent first with the end of his chainsaw, then impales them in the chest, breaking several ribs and the sternum. While the opponent is still on the chainsaw, Leatherface uses his mallet and strikes it onto the back of the opponent's skull, completely destroying it. Finally, Leatherface steps onto the back of the opponent's body, driving their body deeper into the chainsaw, breaking the spine. He then pulls it out effortlessly. ''(MKX) Fatalities *'''Seeing Double: Leatherface impales the opponent through the abdomen with his chainsaw, and starts it up. Leatherface proceeds to lift the opponent up with said chainsaw causing it to cut through the opponent. When the opponent is cut through, the opponent's upper half splits in half. (MKX) *'Hook and Sinker:' Leatherface bashes the opponent in the head with a hammer, causing the opponent to fall down. Then hooks their mouth with a nearby hook. When hanged, Leatherface cuts across the opponent's abdomen, causing the lower half of their body to fall to the ground and the upper half to hang from the hook. (MKX) Brutalities *'Brutality #1 - Country-Fried: '''Leatherface performs his Throw, but when he swings the chainsaw at the opponent's neck, he decapitates them. *'Brutality #2 - Butcher Block:' Leatherface performs his X-Ray move, but upon striking the opponent on the head with his mallet, sending them and the chainsaw down onto the ground, they are killed instantly, lying on it as Leatherface leaves the chainsaw running standing up. *'Brutality #3 - Half Slab:' Leatherface, having driven his chainsaw into the opponent's shoulder, drags it downward as their upper body is cut in two. ''(MKX - Killer variation) *'Brutality #4 - The Tenderizer:' Leatherface hits the opponent on the head with his mallet, then proceeds to strike their head multiple times, eventually causing the opponent to fall onto the ground and lie on their front side with their face bloodied. Leatherface stops, having struck their head nine times consecutively, then after the opponent puts up their hand as if to beg him to stop, Leatherface strikes them two final times, killing the opponent. (MKX - Butcher variation) *'Brutality #5 - Trimming The Fat:' Leatherface throws his chainsaw at the opponent, which then lodges into the opponent's chest, killing them as they fall to their knees. (MKX - Pretty Lady variation) Ending * Mortal Kombat X: ''"Leatherface had cut down the old man in the strange outfit. Maybe now that he was dead, the pretty yellow haired gum chewing girl would notice Leatherface. Putting on his fanciest "mask", Leatherface found the army camp where the pretty girl could be found most days. He had to cut through a few guards and more than a few of her friends to get to her, but it was worth it. He pulled out the old man's face, which he'd saved for the girl as a present. The girl didn't want the present. And she wasn't being nice. So Leatherface chopped her into tiny pieces for Drayton to use in his chili. He then took off his mask and set to work on the girl's face. If she wasn't going to be his girlfriend, she could be his in other ways."'' Trivia *Though Leatherface's motive behind wearing masks have, in more recent appearances, been because of facial disfigurement, director Tobe Hooper and producer Kim Henkel of the 1974 film had stated that it was more due to Leatherface having no sense of individuality. Hence, why he is seen wearing different masks on different occasions; he wore different masks depending on his mood or what he was doing. *Leatherface's second Fatality is a reference to Kenny's death in Texas Chainsaw Massacre 3D. Leatherface placed him on a meat hook and proceeded to walk away. When Kenny attempted to grab him, Leatherface responded by cutting him across the abdomen with his chainsaw. *Leatherface's Killer and Pretty Lady outfits are both from the first Texas Chainsaw Massacre, with the Killer one being in the first half, and the Pretty Lady outfit near the ending. References Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Downloadable Content Category:Downloadable Character Category:Guest Characters Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Humans Category:Minor Characters